


Saving the Other Professor

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Caring John Winchester, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Lawyer Sam, Lawyer Sam Winchester, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Professor John, Professor John AU, Professor John Winchester, Professor John Winchester AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: The conclusion of Professor John Winchester





	

Chuck was different than the last time you saw him. The hospital clothes were hanging off his frame, his eyes were sunken and surrounded by dark bags, his hair was greyer, but he hadn’t lost any strength. When he hugged you, fingertips and bones dug into you.

Being a paranoid schizophrenic had several downsides. One of them was forgetting what was real and what was fantasy. Now that his medication had taken effect, Chuck’s memory came back. In a dark corner behind the sanitarium, Chuck told you everything that happened before Dick’s murder.

It hurt -physically hurt- to hear what Chuck was telling you. There were times that you wanted to cry, to hold him close and never let him go. Your friend was so much stronger than you knew, than you gave him credit for. So no matter how hard it was, you listened to everything.

Turned out, Chuck’s paranoia may have paid off, in his favor. He had cameras set up all over the place; his office and home were just a couple of places. The videos were then downloaded and saved to an encrypted file.

Dark eyes scanned yours after he told you the password. “Give whatever you find to Cole. He’ll take care of everything else.”

“You sure we can trust him?”

“He’s on our side.” Chuck’s eyes sparkled as he nodded.

The knot that had been in your chest and stomach loosened slightly at Chuck’s words. You hugged him tight against your chest. “Consider it done.”

For the first time in months, Chuck sounded like his old self, “Thank you, Y/N.”

“We’re family, Chuck, it’s what we do.” You kissed his forehead just as his nurse came and placed a hand on his shoulder, saying it was time to head back in. You waited until the door slammed close before digging out your phone.

Cole answered after two rings. “This is Trenton.”

“Sorry for calling so late, detective. This is Y/N and I just saw Chuck.”

“Did he give you anything?”

Before you told him anything, you needed to know something. “Tell me that you’re going to actually help him. Tell me you don’t think that just because he’s crazy, he’s capable of murder. Tell me, detective.”

“Y/N, I promise. I am going to do everything I can to clear his name.” There was a rich purity to his voice that made goosebumps prickle the back of your neck.

A ragged sob you weren’t expecting tore out of your throat. “When you searched his place, did you find a computer or a laptop?”

Papers shuffled in the background before Cole answered, “One laptop was recovered. Our techs are still trying to crack it.”

“The password is prophet.”

* * *

John was waiting for you when you came back; Bisou at his side and a glass of whiskey in his hand. He moved to push off the couch, but you shook your head and kicked off your shoes. You were sitting on his lap before he could ask what was happening. Bisou groaned in protest to your feet as they wiggled under her belly. You nestled into John’s chest and drank the whiskey after he handed you the glass.

“Everything go ok, baby girl?” His chest rumbled against your cheek.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you pulled in a deep breath of cigar smoke and faded cologne. “Chuck still has a ways to go, but he remembered what happened, John.”

John sighed in contentment as he kissed your crown, stroking your back with his hand. “That’s great. Anything the police can use to clear his name?”

“I want to say yes. Chuck installed some hidden cameras and downloaded everything to an encrypted server. I gave Trenton the password.” You were suddenly so tired and the warmth of John and Bisou weren’t helping matters. You couldn’t stop from yawning and nestling even further into him.

“Baby girl, we should get you to bed.” His beard was tickling your forehead as he spoke.

“Just a couple more minutes.” Another yawn tore out of you, this time Bisou echoed your exhaustion.

* * *

John’s hand was on your shoulder and he was shaking you. “Sweetheart, you gotta get up.”

You mumbled something about wanting to sleep some more, but John wouldn’t let you hide under the blanket. “It’s about Chuck.”

Your eyes snapped open and you sat straight up, accidentally pushing Bisou off the couch. She whined in irritation. “What is it? Is he ok?!”

Chuckling, John held out your cell phone. “He’s ok, babe.”

Running a hand over your face, you sank back into the couch. “Hello?”

It was Cole. “I just wanted to call and give you an update on what we found.”

Your heart beat wildly against your ribcage. “Tell me.”

“Chuck installed a hidden camera in Mr. Roman’s office, caught the whole thing. He’s innocent, Y/N, and now we can prove it.”

Emotion tore at your throat and your ears burned with tears. “Th- thank you.” Cole told you to have a good day before disconnecting the call.

John was on his knees in front of the couch, pulling you to the edge as you sat up. He wrapped his arms around your waist and held you against him as you cried, whispering soft reassurances in your ear and hair. When you pulled back, he kissed your forehead and Bisou had a paw on your thigh. You scratched her head as John wiped away your tears.

You sniffled and smirked, trying to shy away from him. He cupped your face and shook his head. “Nuh-uh, baby girl. You don’t get to hide from me.”

“I’m just… I’m all blotchy and gross.”

John kissed your pink-tipped nose, then your mouth, murmuring in between kisses, “You’ve never looked more beautiful.”

You sighed into his kisses, wrapped your legs around his waist, and scraped your nails through his hair. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he breathed into your neck, his teeth nipping at your pulse point.

The front door opened and Bisou barked as she ran to the door. Sam came around the bookcase just as your legs fell away from his father. “Shit! Sorry, guys!”

“You ain’t heard of knocking?” John huffed out as he stood.

Sam was trying to hide a laugh, but was failing miserably. “Didn’t know if you heard, but detective Trenton called me.”

With a smile, you stood from the couch. “They have what they need to clear his name.”

Tara pushed the door closed with her foot. In her hands were two bottles of champagne. “Feel like celebrating?”

* * *

Meg was arrested for the murder of Dick Roman while Crowley was arrested for conspiracy to commit. While Meg confessed rather quickly, Crowley went down fighting; demanding that they give him a deal, that he had information into other, much larger crimes. The DA and ADA didn’t bite. They had Meg’s signed confession. That was good enough for them.

Chuck remained in the sanitarium until after the trial and sentencing of Meg and Crowley. Doctor Singer wanted to make sure that testifying didn’t cause Chuck to relapse. Once the guilty verdict was delivered and they were each sentenced to life in prison, Singer signed the release forms, and Chuck, under a strict regime, went back to work full-time.

* * *

It was June and you had just finished moving in with John. Boxes were strewn all over the apartment and the pair of you were kicked back on the couch, Bisou stretched out on the floor, empty wine glasses in hand. John grabbed your glass and, after kissing you sweetly, stood and disappeared into the kitchen.

When he returned, he wasn’t holding a full glass of wine, or even a new bottle. He was holding a black box and he was dropping to his knees in front of you.

You sat up and gasped. “John?”

He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened it, revealing a simple, yet elegant diamond ring. “I love you, Y/N, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”

The man on his knees went blurry as tears burned your eyes. Your voice was thick and tremulous, “Y- yes.”

John bit his bottom lip as he smiled and picked up your left hand to slide on the ring. Bisou gave an excited yip and jumped on the couch. Before she could jump on your lap, you wrapped your arms around John’s neck and gave him a bruising kiss.

“I love you, John.”


End file.
